


Puppy Love

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Teninch - Fandom, The Politician's Husband
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an effort to win the student council election Aiden does something unspeakably cruel to Rose. Although the results are what he expects, how he feels about it in the end comes as a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading fics from tumblr to complete collections

The race for student council had never been more intense than when Rose Tyler and Aiden Hoynes competed for the rights to be its figurehead. It didn’t matter to Aiden who was running. He was bound and determined to drive his competition into the ground. He didn’t care how cute and charming she was. He really didn’t. He didn’t spend a whole year getting in the pockets of all the clubs in school just to lose to a pretty girl. He didn’t spend half of that devising schemes to take down his opponent only to crumble at her precious smile. His dad was proud of him simply for managing to keep his grades up (by some miracle), so he wasn’t pushing Aiden to do anything. 

Still, Aiden was thankful his dad didn’t find out what he’d done to really take Rose down a peg. Joseph Hoynes was a kind and peaceful man, but not above teaching his son a lesson or two. It wasn’t a situation that hadn’t been thought through clearly. Aiden thought it over for a good while. And he still wanted to do it. This was after spreading nasty rumors about Rose. After he’d made a right arse of himself in their debates. What he’d done was uncalled for. He knew it. He was counting on shock value. Despite his reputation he _knew_  he’d never get caught, that was the brilliant bit. 

He’d taken one of her campaign posters, all of which she’d made by hand, taped it to her locker, and left some mean messages on it. He was under no illusions as to its cruelty. It was supposed to be his last stand, the tipping point that would get Rose to quit. His methods were cruel but he could see a light at the end of the tunnel. The title was his for the taking, and nobody was getting in his way.

He made his way back onto the scene at class change to survey the damage. Rose yanked off the poster and ran off. They shared a class the next period so he expected to see her. But she wasn’t there. He let his curiosity get to the better of him and excused himself to the restroom so he could go and look for her. He found her sitting in front of the track on the bleachers in tears, clutching the tattered poster he’d defaced.

She looked up at him with a puffy red face damp with tears. “You! You’re the last one I want to see right now. This is YOUR fault!”

Aiden took a step back, falling on his bum on the bleachers. “Rose, I…”

“Spreading all these…” sniff “lies and making people think…” hiccup “I’m some… some…”

She hiccuped and gasped for air, sniveling as she wiped her nose. Aiden’s body moved before he could stop it, hissing at his sore bum while scooting up close to her. Rose was still pretty, even when she looked like a pink wrinkled tomato. 

“How could somebody…” sniff “…do this to me? “I’ve… I’ve… only ever been…” hiccup “…nice.” She lifted up the poster for him to see.

“Take deep breaths,” he coached, leaning in.

Rose did as he advised and closed her eyes for a few moments. The fruity aroma from her hair mixed with the salt of her tears and essence of pure Rose was intoxicating on his senses. But he didn’t get the full effect until she opened her eyes amidst his stupor. She froze like a deer before the wolf, widening her eyes to the sunlight that turned them a warm amber. He gulped when she peered up at him through her bangs and tucked her golden hair behind her ear. Bloody hell, no wonder everyone found her so charming. The only thought among the flurry running through his mind that was charming just then was the sudden desire to protect her, the very person he aimed to take down. She was good, he’d give her that.

“This doesn’t even look like me.” 

“Wait, what?”

She held up the poster showing a… less than flattering caricature of her. And well, she was right. It didn’t look a thing like her. This is what he’d wanted, so why did it make his stomach lurch? He was actually disgusted with himself. He may not have drawn this, but he started it. 

“I didn’t draw that,” Aiden confessed.

Rose scooted away, looking at the pair of them and gasped in horror. “You… I should’ve worked it out from the start. It was you!” 

“I didn’t… not all of it!” 

She stood up and smacked him in the face with the poster. “My mum and I worked on these for _weeks_! She thought it was a waste forking over money to have special ones printed like yours when we could just do them ourselves. And you know what? I’m proud of them! But you had to go and… Is winning _that_  important to you, that you’ll step on everybody along the way? Well fuck you! I’m gonna win this and you’ll be the one everyone’s pointing at and laughing!”

She did win, of course. Not before giving him a nice bruise from punching him in the face, mind. But she did win, fair and square. Aiden’s heart was cruel, having him fall for the one girl who’d never have him. Not in a million years. But like with everything else in his life it didn’t stop him from trying. Call him a glutton for punishment. He took a page out of her book and hand wrote little notes to stuff in her locker every morning. He’d tried roses but people always wound up taking them. Also he found out that she didn’t much like roses anyway. He spoke with her best mate Shareen and did her homework for a month so she would hand deliver little gifts to Rose every day. 

And every day for that month she threw those gifts out. So he did Shareen’s homework for another month in exchange for one little piece of information. Rose had fallen in love with a puppy at their local animal rescue, but her mum wouldn’t let her bring him home. Against his better judgement Aiden took a chance and adopted the pup for her. He was waiting with him at her doorstep after school the next day with a little red ribbon on his neck and a tag on the collar reading, “Mickey.” 

It was enough to earn her forgiveness. She didn’t agree to a date until they were freshmen in university two years later. But in the end he won. Aiden always won. Only this time it was the right way.


End file.
